1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television apparatus embedded with an optical disk device that records and reproduces data on an optical disk for reproducing a television broadcasting signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a television apparatus or in an optical disk device, a microcomputer has a stand-by mode in which while a power is turned off while electric power is continuously supplied for starting a reserved image reproduction or a reserved image recording. In such a stand-by mode, there is a problem how electric power for the stand-by mode is suppressed. Thus, various kinds of devices for solving the problem have been devised (See JP-A-8-286770, JP-A-2002-204321, and JP-A-2004-023894).
The stand-by mode is similarly provided in an integral type apparatus such as the television apparatus embedded with an optical disk device. At this time, in such an integral type apparatus, microcomputers are respectively provided in functional parts. In the television apparatus, two microcomputers including a microcomputer for a television for controlling the function of the television apparatus and a microcomputer for the optical disk for controlling the function of the optical disk device are provided. The electric power is supplied respectively to the two microcomputers under the stand-by mode. Now, a schematic structure of a power supply system of a conventional television apparatus embedded with an optical disk device will be described by referring to FIG. 3.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram showing the schematic structure of the power supply system of the conventional television apparatus embedded with an optical disk device. In FIG. 3, a thick line arrow mark represents a power supply line and a thin line arrow mark represents a control signal line.
As shown in FIG. 3, the television apparatus includes in a casing member 1, a TV unit (television unit) 10 for reproducing a received television broadcasting signal and an optical disk unit (optical disk device) 20 for recording and reproducing the information of the optical disk.
The TV unit 10 includes a microcomputer (control unit) 11 for a television for controlling a television function, a power source 12 for a television for supplying electric power to the respective parts of the TV unit 10 and functional parts such as a display part 13 for displaying a reproduced image.
On the other hand, the optical disk unit 20 includes a microcomputer (control unit) 21 for the optical disk for controlling the recording and reproducing operations of the optical disk, a power source 22 for the optical disk for supplying electric power to respective functional parts in the optical disk unit 20 and a functional part such as a driving part 23 composed of a spindle motor or a stepping motor. Then, the entire part of the television apparatus is controlled by the microcomputer 11 for the television. At the time of a stand-by mode, the microcomputer 11 for the television outputs a stand-by mode signal to the microcomputer for the optical disk to respectively obtain the stand-by modes of the devices.